Just Another Day
by xalicexthexgreatx
Summary: In Virginia, Axel and the Five did not cause the fire. It was done by a rouge pack. Now they have moved to Maryland and after two years it's time for the Ordeal. It's better then the summary makes it sound.
1. Chapter 1

**Preface**

It was so dark not the normal dark that did not scare me this was different this was a manufactured dark, this was smoke. I could not see anything because of it, so I felt my way to my door and turned the knob. All of a sudden there was a giant explosion, it sounded like it came from the barn, and it shook the house.

I could feel the flames on my face. The heat was so intense that it was cutting off the air to my lungs. I tried to walk down the hall but I crumpled to the floor because of coughing and not getting enough air.

The smoke was all around me and the flames were running to get me. I could not do anything, I could not move or breathe so I just laid there and waited for the end.

Suddenly I was floating, being taken away from the flames. All I could hear was a voice saying, "I'll get you out of here Vivian. I swear you will be fine." I opened my eyes to look at my savior and there was my dad. He was carrying me to safety.

"Ivan come on, we have to get out of here." I turned my head and saw the face of young Gabriel. He looked scared and I had never seen him scared before. I opened my mouth to say something but a sudden whimpering cut me off.

"Gabriel, take Vivian I need to check that out." I was thrown into Gabriel's unexpecting arms. I tried to get back to my dad, but Gabriel held me tight against him and Ivan took my face in his hands. "Vivian I need you to be strong. I will be out there right after you okay, but I need to check that out."

I shook my head and then we were running away from my dad. I tried to get out of Gabriel's arms but it was useless. He was too strong and right now I was just too weak. I could not fight it anymore, I was pulled underneath a heavy fog.

I felt eyes on me but I could not open my eyes. I could hear a voice crying out to me.

"Vivian, please stay with me. Just please open your eyes. Vivian listen to me please."

Finally we were outside. I could feel the cold air on my face, the shock of it snapped me back to reality. I was outside in Gabriel's arms. He's crying, I look around, everyone is crying. Wait what is going on? I opened my eyes and looked up at Gabriel.

"Gabe..." I groned. Gabriel jumps and grabs me into a huge hug.

"Vivian, your awake. Your okay." I looked up into his baby blue eyes and there was still tears in his eyes. I got nervous, everyone else is crying too. What am I missing?

"Gabriel, what happened? Why is everyone crying?" He looked down at me with concern and pity in his eyes.

"Vivian your dad, he..he..Vivian I'm so sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

**Just Another Day**

**Chapter 1**

_What was I thinking? More like what the heck am I doing? _Vivian was sitting in her living room pondering this when she felt an arm snake around her waist. She sighed, when will he learn?

"Axel, if you want to keep that hand then you had better remove it from my waist. Got it?" The Five and Gabriel started laughing and Axel looked pissed. He did not move his arm; he just pulled me closer, which caused Gabriel to growl under his breath. What the heck, why is Gabriel growling? I mean okay he's been a little bit over protect since that whole almost dieing in the fire but that just a little weird.

Yeah so he kind of told me that he "cared" for me but after they knew I was not going to die, Gabriel just shrugged it off saying that he was just trying to get me to stay with them. I know what you're thinking that harsh, but that's how Gabriel is. He does not show his feelings. So if he _actually_ cared then it would be a surprise. That does not mean however that I did not care for him. I think that I fell in love with him when he carried me out of that fire or maybe it happened when he was crying for me to come back to him. Whatever the reason, I was hopelessly in love with him.

So why did I always put myself in these situations? Well your guess is as good as mine, no matter how hard I try whenever the Five, Gabriel, and I hang out it's always Gabriel, me, and Axel. Axel tries to put a move on me, Gabriel gets pissed, and punches Axel in the face and sometimes it's the other way around, but Gabriel usually handles himself well against Axel.

"Axel, seriously, we've been over this. It's not going to happen alright?" I said with a smirk. The Five and Gabriel just started laughing harder but Gabriel was still giving death glares to Axel. Axel did not take too well to that comment. He grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face me. There was pain masked over with a smug look.

"Vivian, how many times do I have to tell you? We are perfect for each other and I know you want me. You've wanted me ever since you were ten, wait a minute. Ever since we moved here you have been acting weird." _Oh no, he can't know can he? I don't think so, there is no way, and even if he did he wouldn't say it out loud would he?_

"I don't know what you're talking about Axel, you're just drunk."

"That maybe true but I'm not stupid. Your hooking up with a meat boy, aren't you?"

I swear it has never been so quiet in a room that the Five were in before. How could Axel think that I liked a meat boy? What do I do now? Do I just say yeah then move on or do I deny it.

"God Axel, no I'm not hooking up with a meat boy." _And even if I was it wouldn't be any of your business._

"Prove it." Oh that can't be good.

"What? How do I prove that?"

"Kiss one of us." Once again there was that deafening silence. This was not going to turn out well.

"I'm not going to kiss you to prove anything Axel. You're just doing this for a chance to make-out with me and I'm not going to give you that chance."

"No that's not what I want. Well it is but I saw you with that "guy" after school a couple of days ago." _Great moon, will the silence never end? _

"Axel, you're drunk and I'm not putting up with this anymore." As I got up to leave the room I felt two strong arms hold me back. I spun around and got lost in the piercing blue eyes that held my own.

"Vivian what is he talking about." Oh not good, Gabriel is taking him seriously and he sounds pissed. Wait what does he have to be pissed about? This is not fair I'm being ganged up on. Not fair.

"Gabriel he's just drunk, I was talking to one of my teachers after school."

"So, Vivian, you trying to get some extra credit after school?" Finn joked. Gabriel did not take that too well, the low growl that he had voice turned into a full menacing growl that had me shaking in his hands.

"Everyone just shut up. Vivian, are you involved with a meat boy?"

"No. Why does no one believe me and why is it any of your guys business anyway?" _Oops, did that slip out. Not good._

Axel was standing up now right beside Gabriel with a smug look on his face. "Prove it then Vive."

"Don't you pull that Vive shit with me Axel." I started to leave but got an idea and slowly turned around. I walked back over to where Axel and Gabriel were standing and looked up sweetly at Axel.

"You want me to prove it?" I pulled his face close to me and teased him but leaning into his neck and biting it.

"ahhh….Yeah prove it Vive." I pulled back and smiled up at him with a devilish look in my face. Then I turned around fast and grabbed Gabriel. Before anyone knew what was going on I was kissing Gabriel. _Oh GOD, I was kissing Gabriel._

I did not really even think about what I was doing or about to do I just did it. I grabbed him and kissed him nothing big or so I thought. After like a second and a half Gabriel finally woke up and realized what I was doing. Although he did not pull away like I thought he would, he actually deepened the kiss. I mean_ REALLY _deepened. It went from a simple light kiss on the lips to a full on hot and heavy French hands going everywhere kind of kiss.

"God you guys can stop now. Gees, we're leaving you guys get a room or something." Axel screamed at us but we did not even pay any attention. We were really into that kiss, REALLY into it. My brain wasn't really working and it didn't really start working until I heard the door slam.

Whoa, what am I doing? I'm kissing Gabriel; okay I'm going a little bit more then just kissing. I opened my eyes a little bit and I noticed that his shirt was off, when that happened, I don't remember taking it off. Then I looked lower and noticed that my feet were not touching the floor, they were around Gabriel's waist. Oh, oh, this is not good. Okay well this was really good but just not right.

My brain was screaming at me to stop but I couldn't. I couldn't pull myself away from him and I really didn't want to but my brain would not shut up. _You shouldn't be doing this, he shouldn't be doing this, you BOTH need to stop now before something bad happens._ How could something bad happen when I was feeling this good? _What if he's just caught up in the moment, huh? What then? What happens when he comes to his senses and realizes that you're just a friend and nothing else? Can you handle that? _Oh god, what if I'm right? Wait what? Never mind.

What if he doesn't have those feelings for me, I mean you can tell that I have those feelings for him but I just can't tell if he has those feelings for me. I need to stop, I need Gabriel to stop, WE need to stop because I can't take it if this goes further and he really doesn't feel that way for me. Alright, I'll stop, okay; I'll stop right, okay whatever I'll just hang out like this for a while. I was thinking about this when Gabriel pushed us up against a wall, HARD. But thankfully that send a jolt to my brain.

"Gabe...umm…Gabriel…GABRIEL!" I screamed. Gabriel was in the process of kissing my neck and it felt good. Every time that he would kiss me I would get all tingly and when he would move his lips to another spot the previous spot would burn. Not the painful burn but the amazing burning sensation.

When I screamed Gabriel's name I think he finally realized what was happening. He jumped a little and started to blush. Gabriel looked tried to look away from eyes and when he did he just blushed more. I wasn't really thinking about how far we had actually gotten, I mean yes I knew that his shirt was gone but that was it. Right? Wrong. I looked down and my flannel shirt was unbuttoned and my tank top was kind of ripped. Did I mention that my legs were still around Gabriel's waist and his hands under my butt keeping me up? Well yeah, when I realized that I tried to get down but Gabriel wouldn't let me go.

"Vivian, maybe we should sit down and talk."

"umm you talk, I think I'm going to go to my room."

"No Vivian I need to talk to you. I was going to before this happened but now that it did I guess now is as good as time as any."

"Gabriel I don't want to hear how this shouldn't have happened and I should just move on from it because nothing can happen between us."

"Vivian, if you would just shut up for five seconds I'd tell you something important."

I pouted my lips and looked away from him. He wasn't having any of that. He grabbed my chin and pulled my face so that I was looking in his eyes.

"Vivian, I…I…." Gabriel started to tell me but then the door slammed.

"Vivian are you here?" Oh god Esme. This was not good I jumped down from Gabriel's arms and threw his shirt at him and started to button mine back up. Gabriel was just standing there with a look of shock and defeat on his face. He finally snapped out of it and threw his shirt on and sat down on the couch. I ran to the chair and pretended to be very interested in the movie that was finishing. I looked at Gabriel out of the corner of my eye just a Esme walked in, there was something written on his face that I'd never seen before.

"Vivian what are you…Oh Hey Gabriel. Come to see me have you?" God Esme, can you lay it on any thicker?

"Oh hey Esme, umm you know just the movie night." Gabriel wasn't even looking at her, he was still staring at me. Esme looked let down, maybe she actually thought that he'd come there for her. Then again maybe he did.

"Well I'll let you guys talk. Gabriel, I'll see you later." I got up to leave but was cornered by Gabriel yet again.

"Hang on a sec Vivian I need to ask you something really quick." He grabbed my arm and pulled me out into the deck.

"Vivian, do you…I…can we…umm.." Gabriel studdering? What is going on here?

"Gabriel just spit it out."

"doyouwanttogototheconcerttomorrowwithme?" Whoa, what? Did Gabriel just ask me out? Why is he asking me out? Is it just because of what happened in there?

"Gabriel why?"

"What do you mean why? I want to know if you'll go with me to the concert."

"Like a date?"

"Yes like a date. Wait do you think I'm only asking you because of what just happen?"

"Umm not really I was just wondering why now all of a sudden?"

"Oh God Vivie you haven't noticed have you?" I obvisously had a look of great confussion on my face because he put his hand to my cheek and said, "Vivian, I have been waiting for something like this to happen ever since I realized that I almost lost you. I just thought that you didn't feel the same way and I wasn't going to ruin the friendship that we have for something that might not even happen."

"Well what's so different now Gabriel?"

"I don't know. I just can't control myself around you. I've always been jealous whenever someone touches you or you give a guy a little bit of attention."

"Is that why you growl at everyone? I thought you were just being over-protective."

"No Vivian, I just want to be the only one holding you in my arms. So will you go with me?"

I didn't answer him. I just jumped up into his unexpecting arms and kissed him with all the passion and love that I had been holding onto since two years ago.

"Can I take that as a yes then?" Gabriel laughed. I pushed his arm away, but he quickly had his arms around my waist again. "I really like this feeling Vivian. I don't think I'm going to let you go from now on." I was about to say something but his lips crashed onto mine and I forgot everything except that his arms were around me and his lips were on mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just Another Day**

**Chapter 2**

I was laying on my bed thinking about what had just happened with Gabriel, when I heard a knock on my window. _Ok yes I know I should not have jumped but I wasn't paying attention and that scared me half to death._ I walked over to the window and there on my roof was the devil himself, Gabriel.

"What are you doing here Gabriel?" I growled. Oh did I forget to mention that after Gabriel asked me out, he said that we should keep this a secret for a while and I was okay with that. Then he kissed me and I was more then okay with that. But then he told me that he had a date with my mom tonight. That I was not okay with! So I did what every girl in my situation would do, I slapped him and ran to my room.

"Vive, come on. What was I suppose to do huh? We both know I had this stupid date coming up. For moon's sake she asked me two weeks ago!"

"Gabriel I don't want you with my mom. She's my mom. And besides how come it's okay for you to get jealous when I hang out with other guys? Huh and then we weren't even dating!" _Oh yeah I went there! What now Mr. I'm so smart?_

"Don't you think I know that? Besides this is different, there are not emotional chains on this date. Well at least on my part."

"That's not funny. Fine you want to date my mom then I'll just go give Axel a call or maybe Rafe? Huh how will that make you feel?"

Gabriel got tense and nothing but pure hatred showed in his eyes. "They wouldn't dare."

"Oh really and why is that?"

"Because they know you're off limits."

"Well what if I put myself in limits?"

"Vive don't do this. Please, just please. I don't want to date your mom I want to date you and only you. Vivian I love you and you know that."

"Gabriel I know you love me and I love you too but…" I didn't get to finish my sentence because at that moment when I told Gabriel that I loved him he captured my lips with his. And let me tell you, Gabriel SOOO new how to get what he wanted.

At first I didn't kiss him back, in fact I tried to pull away. But he just kept holding and pulling me closer. He opened his mouth and his tongue slide across my lips and I sighed. Gabriel took it as an invitation to enter my mouth. When his tongue pushed its way into my mouth I lost all control as I usually do when I'm with Gabriel and he's touching me.

I jumped up into his strong arms, this time I think he was expecting it, and my legs rapped around his waist it a death grip. Gabriel made his way over to my desk and sat me down on it and started to kiss all down my neck. He was driving me crazy. I grabbed his shirt and actually ripped it off. Probably not a smart thing to do! Gabriel seeing what I had done turned and ripped mine off. Another not smart thing to do! I still had my partially ripped tank top on but Gabriel took care of that.

I was sitting on the desk with my legs still around Gabriel's waist and him kissing my neck and shoulders. I must say that my lips felt kind of hurt, they wanted attention too. So I grabbed Gabriel's hair and pulled his face up to my lips. It was the most amazing feeling, Gabriel's lips on mine, my hands on scratching his back, and his hands running up and done my thighs.

If we weren't so pre-occupied then we might have noticed that we were knocking things over right and left trying to get closer to each other. We might have even heard Esme call up to me and ask me what all the noise is for. We might have even heard her coming up the steps. But no we didn't hear anything but the moans and whispers we were saying to each other. We didn't even hear the door to my bedroom open until it was too late.

"OHMYGOD!" Esme screamed. "What the HELL is going on in here?"

I jumped and Gabriel pulled back tremendously. We were both gasping and we couldn't talk, _we were a little out of breathe. _I looked from Gabriel to my mom back to Gabriel, who had a smug look on his face. _What the heck could he have to look smug about? She's probably going to kill us. _

"Well I'll ask again. What the hell is going on up here?" She suddenly got really calm and she was starting to freak me out. She is really going to kill us now.

"Esme, we were going to tell you."

"Tell me about what Gabriel?"

"Well Vivian and I are…umm…well…we are dating." _Did he just stand up to my mom? _I looked over to her and she didn't look that pissed, she actually looked happy with a little trace of smugness.

"Okay, oh I so knew this would happen. Everyone could see the way you two looked at each other."

"Whoa, wait a minute. What do you mean "you knew"?

"Vivian we are not stupid we all knew that you guys would get together at some point."

"What, but….I…can't..."

"Gabriel can you make her shut up? I'm going to Tooley's. I wanted to tell you Vivian that I was meeting Tomas there. I hope you don't mind Gabriel but I'm canceling our date."

"That's okay I understand." As Esme walked out, I looked over at Gabriel and he had a fake look of hurt on his face, so I pushed him. He accidentally fell over on top of my bed. He looked shocked at first then surprised and finally really smug.

"Oh Vivian I didn't know you were that hot from me."

"Don't get ahead of yourself Mr. Wolf. What the heck is Esme talking about? Everyone knew we were going to "get together?"

"Vivian you can't honestly think that the pack didn't see that coming. I mean Vivian for moon's sake I growl when other guys get to close to you. Do you think that no one noticed that?"

"Well I just thought it was because you were being over protective. I mean it's not like I didn't know that you have feelings for me."

"You might not have realized it Vivian but everyone else saw it. Frankly, they are all probably surprised that it took us this long to let anything happen." I was shocked I couldn't believe that everyone knew this was going to happen but me! Where the heck have I been?

"Come on Vivian let's go to Tooley's. That way we can tell people and not your mom."

"Okay just let me change really quick." I walked to my closet and stepped in then turned around and looked at Gabriel. And laughed.

"What Princess Wolf is so funny?"

"You might want to button and zip your pants before we go."


	4. Chapter 4

**Just Another Day**

**Chapter 3**

It took us two hours to actually get to Tooley's. Not because of what you think though. Well partially. When I told Gabriel he needed to fix his pants he looked really embarrassed and started to shudder again.

"I…Vivian….I...didn't….your not ready…I understand…I don't remember doing that."

"I know Gabriel. I got a little to into you and I was unbuttoning your pants when Esme walked in."

Gabriel was looking at the ground when I started talking but not now, oh no, he was looking straight at me. He actually looked shocked.

"Come on Gabriel we both just got a little too into it, besides you should know by now the effect your mouth has on me."

Well I think that that wiped off the look of shock and was replaced with a look of both triumph and smug look saying "now I have her."

"I have an effect on you?" He asked innocently.

"At least your hands and mouth do. As for the rest of your anatomy I wouldn't know but you might _measure_ up to my standards." _Well that shut him up. _

I turned around to finish changing clothes, while Gabriel was still standing in front of my bed with his mouth hanging open. I guess he couldn't believe that I said that. I was zipping up my skirt when I was suddenly grabbed around the waist. I turned around to see who my "capture" was. Gabriel was looking at me with lust and love in his eyes.

"Vivian you didn't mean that did you?"

"Which part?"

"All of it."

"As for what I said about you, I don't know Gabriel you sure are cocky so for all I know you could just be trying to over compensate for something that you are "lacking"."

"And the other?"

"You'll just have to find out for yourself. I don't kiss and tell."

As soon as I said that Gabriel pulled me close to him and backed me up into a wall of my closet. He leaned down to my ear and said, "We'll just have to wait and see, Princess Wolf." Then he started kissing my neck.

I grabbed his face and redirected his lips to mine and held him there, pushing myself closer and closer to him while he was pulling me to him. Once again we were getting pretty much into it and we weren't stopping with just little kisses. These were full on hot and heavy. I felt like a girl in the movies, you know the ones that are on the couch making out with their boyfriend and they are about to have sex and they are praying to God that their parents don't walk in the door anytime soon. That's how I felt and it was amazing.

I didn't realized what was happening but me and Gabriel ended up in the floor of my closet and he was on top of me. I could feel every inch of him on me and I loved it. If I knew that it was going to be this good I would have kissed him years ago. As I was thinking about that I realized that something hard was pushing against my thigh. _Oh my gosh what is that? Is it just bothering me? I wonder if Gabriel can feel it too._

I pulled my lips away for a second, "Gabriel can you feel that?"

"Feel what." He mumbled and went back to kissing my neck.

"I don't know there is something hard pushing on my thigh. Everything you more it pushes against me harder." Gabriel stopped kissing and started laughing.

"I don't see what is so funny. I felt something on my thigh and asked you if you felt it too. What did I say wrong?"

"Vivian, that's me."

"What do you mean that's yo….oh my GOD!" I screamed. I started to blush and furiously too. I can't believe my boyfriend just got a boner, was pushing it on my thigh and I didn't even realize it. I'm so stupid. Gabriel was still laughing and it was starting to get on my nerves so I pushed him off of me and walked into my room. Gabriel walked in a couple of minutes later after composing himself.

"Vivian I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh but you are the one that said that I might not _measure_ up to your standards."

"Yeah I did but I was just joking."

"Oh well I just thought that…well Axel said that you guys…I just thought that you were comparing me to Axel so I wanted to beat him."

"What are you taking about? Axel said what and what do you want to beat him at? And you thought what that I sleep around?"

"Damn Vivian I didn't mean that and you know it. Axel told me that you guys fooled around a couple of times, so I thought that you'd had sex before. And I just wanted to be better for you then he was."

"Axel told you WHAT! I've never ever fooled around with Axel or anyone else for that matter! And for your information I'm A VIRGIN!"

"Vive I'm sorry. I didn't know. I guess that I probably should have asked you instead of listening to him but I was just so angry that you would do that with him while I was completely and hopeless in love with you."

"Gabriel I would never do that and even if I did, I wouldn't have known that you had any feelings for me now would I?"

"I guess not."

"No I wouldn't. Anyway let's get out of here we still need to get to your apartment and change you." Gabriel walked over to me and grabbed my waist pulling me closer to him. He leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"I glad you and Axel never did anything. I want to be your first." With that he kissed me and picked me to carry me to his motorcycle. Before I knew it we were flying down the road to Gabriel's apartment. I took the time on the back of his motorcycle to press myself against his back and explore his chest with my hands. All too soon we were at Gabriel's apartment building and he was pulling me up the stairs to his place.

"Sit down I'll be out in like five minutes."

"No you watched me, so I get to watch you change. Fair is fair Gabriel."

"Come on Vive. Just sit down."

"Nope, not a chance." I walked over to him and pulled his face down to meet mine. This kiss wasn't like all the rest, it wasn't hot and heavy and all about wants and desires. I was just about love and needing to be close to each other. Finally we both had to pull away for breath and Gabriel looked at him with a gleam in his eyes.

"Alright you can stay in here with me." I didn't think Gabriel was going to crack that fast. Well maybe I'm getting better at this then! _Oh score one for me! He has me wrapped around his finger and now I have him around mine._

Gabriel walked into another room and I followed him. He told me to sit down somewhere while he changed. He went over to a door and opened it. It was his closet. Which gave me an idea; since we made out in my closet then I think it's only fair that we do the same courtesy to his closet. While his back was turned I strolled up to him and put my arms around his waist and turned him to me. I looked at him with a devious smile and pushed him into the closet and shut the door.

It was about twenty minutes before we came out and needless to say we were both pretty happy. Well not as happy as we could have been but we decided that it would better to wait until I at least turned 17. Then if anyone had a problem they couldn't say anything because I was of age. But still it was great and this time when Gabriel accidentally pushed himself on me, I didn't mind I just drug my hand down his shirtless chest to the top of his pants and grabbed.

I probably shouldn't have done that but I couldn't help it. Gabriel let out a howl and went crazy. He started to take off my shirt and was working on my skirt when he realized what he was about to do and he pulled back, a lot. But oh well, if we want to we would only have to wait for a week. If we could wait that long, personally I don't think I can wait if we have anymore meetings like the ones we've been having.

Gabriel finally finished getting dressed and we were once again on his motorcycle heading to Tooley's. Everyone looked at us as we walked in and when Gabriel put his arm around my waist, we got bunch of whistles and hoots from the rest of the pack. When we reached the table everyone was like "Finally" or "great moon it took you guys long enough to get together."

After about fifteen minutes of those comments I pulled Gabriel up and we started dancing. We were getting really close. Pretty much everyone was looking at us but we didn't care we were caught up in each other. We were having so much fun that I didn't notice the guy sitting in the shadow looking at us, more like staring me down. Maybe just maybe if I paid attention I could have stopped what is happening now. If I knew this was going to happen then I would have spend every single hour with Gabriel that I could but how can you know when something like this is going to happen?

You can't but I wish that could have.


	5. Chapter 5 AN

I wanted to start out by saying thanks for all the reviews you guys gave. Keep them coming! I heart them!

Hey guys I just wanted to let you all know that my notebook was taken a couple of days ago by my Nazi Geometry teacher (I know Junior in Geometry but school's in NC suck) for writing during class.

Well I have slain the crazy Nazi. While he was at lunch I stunk through his open window and stole my book back! And to make it better, I went to him after school and asked if I could have it back because it has some of my English stories in it (not but he doesn't need to know that) and I had too turn them in tomorrow during Block 4. So he went to get my book out of his desk and SURPRISE it wasn't there.

Of course being the great actress that I am, I put on the water works and he gave me tomorrow off because he lost my book, that way I can re-write my English stuff. HAHA that's what the greatest drama teacher Mama Holtzclaw will get you!

I'm so evil! Jk, just resourceful! OH yeah, No I have never snuck into a classroom through the window before. rolls eyes sarcastically What do you guys take me for?

Hearts you all

Alice


	6. Chapter 6

**Just Another Day**

**Chapter 5**

We were having a great time just dancing and being able to be near each other. The whole pack was having fun, that is until Astride and Axel came into the bar. I was drinking a lot of Coke and dancing a lot and I really had to pee so while Gabriel drank some of his beer I went. I touched up my make-up and brushed my hair really quick before going back out to Gabriel and the surprise that was waiting for me when I got out of the bathroom was not a happy one.

As I was walking up to our booth I saw Astride sitting on Gabriel's lap and them kissing. Like I said not a happy surprise! I started to get teary eyed but I sucked it up and walked over to them.

"Having fun I see." I grabbed Astride by her hair and ripped her off of Gabriel. I know, I know you are suppose to respect your elders but when they act like whores with _your boyfriend_ I think that you have the right to do whatever comes to mind.

"Ouuuchhhh, God Vivian let go what is your problem. I was just hanging out with my man Gabe." Oh no what did she just say? Her MAN? What the heck, Gabriel I think you have some explaining to do.

"Your WHAT? I don't know what your talking about but _Gabriel_ is my boyfriend. So you can take your old fat ass and get away from _my man_!" Gabriel looked at me with pleased eyes. Then something registered, this was his fault too.

"And you Gabriel, you can go to HELL!" I screamed, "I should have known. Why did I even think that you cared? Do you like to hurt me? Does it give you some kind of sick pleasure?" Gabriel just started stuttering and couldn't get a straight sentence out. So I took over for him.

"Well I guess I'll take that as your answer." I turned to walk away and I had tears streaming all down my face. I wasn't even watching where I was going and I ran into a brick wall, well something that felt like a brick wall. I looked up at the wall with a tear stained face. Oh great just who I need now, the Five.

"Axel just let me go I'm not in the mood."

"Oh come on Vive let's make him jealous. She kissed him and now you sleep with me to get even."

"How could you say that? I'm not going to sleep with you. Not now Not ever! So get over it!!"

I started to turn when Axel grabbed my arm. "You will see it my way one of these days Vive."

"Don't COUNT ON IT!" Axel's grip on my arm tightened. "Axel you're hurting me, let me go."

"Come on Axel. Let her go she's had enough for one day. Just let go of her arm."

Still holding onto my arm, he turned to Willam. "And who's going to make me Willam? Huh, you?"

"No ME!" I looked over my shoulder and there was Gabriel looking _pretty _pissed. Axel looked from me to Gabriel then to the rest of the pack that was starting to crowd around us. He shoved me toward Gabriel.

"Fine you can have her for now. Once the Ordeal comes around and I'm the leader. I will take what I want from you Vive and not even your _precious _Gabriel will be able to stop me."

A loud howl erupted from the pack surrounding us. Even the Five were howling against Axel. Then I did something stupid. I broke down in Gabriel's strong arms. I started crying and crying. He looked from Axel to me and then picked me up.

"We'll finish this later Axel. Just wait." Then the pack made an aisle so that Gabriel could get me out of there. Before I knew it I was on the back of Gabriel's motorcycle being told to hold on tight. About twenty minutes later I was being carried up to my porch. Gabriel stood me up on my feet and looked at me.

"Vivian, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. Astride said that she just wanted to talk about why I missed our date tonight and then she pulled me into a kiss. I was trying to unattached her from my face when you walked up."

"Gabriel, I don't care. You two can have each other." I turned to leave but Gabriel grabbed my hand.

"Vivian, I don't want anyone but you! Don't you get that? I love you." Then he pulled me into the most passionate kiss I've ever had. It wasn't like our normal kisses that were hot and heavy, hands going every where, this one was sweet and with just enough force to show how much he really did love me.

When he pulled back I had to grab his shirt to keep from falling over. He took my chin in his hand and raised my face so that my eyes were looking in his.

"Do you believe me?"

"I…oh…Gabriel I'm so sorry I just overreacted. I just don't want you to leave me."

"Vivian I could never do that. I love you more than anything!"

"I feel the same way Gabriel. You're the only one that came make my heart beat faster and slower all at the same time. I swear one of these days you will kiss me like that and my heart will explode."

Gabriel chuckled and I got really serious. "Gabriel, I know that you are going to fight for Alpha and I don't want you to be with anyone other than me."

"Vivian don't worry. No one can ever take your place in my heart."

"Your heart is not exactly what I'm thinking about right now." I managed to at least say it before I started blushing. Gabriel was about to say something when I cut him off.

"What I'm saying is that I don't want you to be with anyone but me. I want to be the only one in your heart and in your…bed." I looked down while saying the last part. I could feel my cheeks turning bright red and I really wished I could take that back, well not take it back just not say it in front of him.

"Vivian, Look at me." I turned my head to look in his piercing blue eyes. "Are you saying that your going to go through the bitches dance for me?"

I looked down at my shoes again. "If you'll have me."

Then next thing that I knew I was thrown into the air and spun around by an ecstatic Gabriel.

"Vivian you've made me the happiest man ever. And don't worry about Axel I won't let him get anywhere near you. I promise. He'll have to kill me first."

Gabriel was still spinning me around kissing my neck when I put my head up and howled as loud as I could. Then I saw something dart into the underbrush across from my house. Whoever it was turned just in time for me to get a look of his face, _Axel. _Oh god did he just hear all of that?


	7. Chapter 7

**Just Another Day**

**Chapter 6**

Things could not have been anymore perfect. Gabriel and I were inseparable. We had been spending almost every day together. Sometimes we went out to Tooley's and other nights we just stayed home and "watched" some movies. Well okay most of the time we made-out but hey you would too!

It had been a week since the "little" incident at Tooley's and we hadn't really seen Axel or Astride out anywhere lately. _Not that I'm complaining. _Axel was really starting to freak me out. I couldn't get the image of his face the last time I saw him out of my head. For some reason, I kept looking over my shoulders and I had a feeling that something was going to happen in a few days.

_A few days…._in a few days it would be time for the Ordeal. Gabriel had been teaching me some moves, something about not taking any chances. Personal I think that he just used that as an excuse so that he could roll around with me. _Once again, not that I'm complaining! _I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts by a knock on the door.

I jumped up and ran to get it. _Let it be Gabriel. Let it be Gabriel!_ I flipped my hair really quick once I reached the door, then threw the door open.

My breath caught in my throat. He's just so freaking perfect.

"Oh it just you Gabriel. I thought maybe it was someone important." I joked.

"Very funny Vive, and here I thought that I was going to come and sweep you off your feet for a night of fun."

I pouted my lips and whimpered. "You don't what to take me out anymore?"

"Nope I think that I'll just stay here with you all night." _Humm, that doesn't seem so bad to me._

"Well I don't know Gabriel. What would my mother think?"

"I guess we'll never find out because she and Tomas have gone on a little "vacation."

"What do you 'vacation'? They didn't say anything to me about it."

"Oh well. Now back to what I said. I think I'm just going to stay here with you and make sure you don't get into any trouble."

"Is that so? And what kind of trouble are you going to keep me out of."

"Running off, flirting with meat boys, getting drunk, having wild hot unprotected sex."

I blushed. "Oh really, and how, Mr. Gabriel, are you going to accomplish this impossible feat?"

"Like this." He said as he moved closer. Within seconds he had me up against the wall. Our lips met and we gave into our desire.

We were kissing and my legs started to go weak. _Stupid, perfect, beautiful, amazing Gabriel. _Gabriel sensing my problem grabbed my legs and brought them up and I twisted them around his hips. I felt Gabriel's hand on my bare outer thigh. Than I realized that I was in Gabriel's arms, my legs around him and a _very _short skirt on. _Oh well, Gabriel doesn't seem to mind._ Gabriel pulled back a little and groaned. _Maybe he does mind…_

"Vive, you're going to be the death of me, I swear." He moaned as I started to kiss his neck.

"Is that so Gabriel? How ever could I kill you?" I went back to tracing his shoulder muscles with my teeth.

"By doing that, wearing those damn skirts, and wrapping those god damn long beautiful legs around me and expecting me to be a good boy."

"Who said I wanted a good boy?" _Oh god did I just say that out loud?_ Gabriel stiffened and pulled me away from my work.

"Vivian what did you just say?" _Oh god here it comes. Could this get anymore embarrassing? Probably not, right?_

"Umm I just said that I didn't want a good boy?" I said looking down. Gabriel grabbed my face in his hands and put my face level to his.

"Are you saying that you want to…?" _Well I stand corrected._ _Yes this could get more embarrassing._

"I…umm…if…you…want to…cause I do." _Smooth Vivian really smooth! Go for all mysterious and you get mentally retarded! If that doesn't make him want to sleep with you I don't know what will._

"That's all I needed to hear." Then his lips were on mine again but his hands had moved from my face and were in the process of unbuttoning my shirt. I slowly slide off of Gabriel's waist and his breath caught his hit throat when I slide down. _Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt him?_ Then I caught on, I slide over the front of his…pants. I started giggling and Gabriel pulled back a little.

"Like I said the death of me." He started to smile as I pulled him into another kiss.

We had moved away from the wall and Gabriel had me on top of a counter in the kitchen, standing between my legs. He was kissing my neck and my bare shoulders, play biting here and there. It took all my self-control just to keep kissing him and not rip his pants off and throw myself at him. _We'll get to that, I kept telling myself. Not fast enough, though. _Unconsciously I started to un-hook his belt. I was pulling it out of the pant belt loops when he grabbed my hands.

"Vivian, you don't have to do this." His voice was ragged and he was breathing heavily.

"Oh believe me I want to." I pulled him into a kiss again and suddenly I felt myself being lifted off the counter and moving. Then I was dropped onto a bed. My bed. In my room. Then I heard the door lock. I rolled over and looked at Gabriel. A smile crept its way onto my lips at the thought of what we were about to do.

Seeing the smile on my lips Gabriel pounced. H attacked me with his lips and hands. I was already starting to unbutton his pants while he was doing the same to my skirt. He couldn't get my skirt off since he was on top of me so he rolled us over and slide my skirt down easily. Pretty soon the only clothing that was on either of us was my unmentionables and still his pants. _Damn Pants!! _He wasn't rolling over again so I whispered in his ear.

"Gabriel…pants…NOW!"

"No." He sexy growled. I looked into his bright eyes. He was enjoying this. Making me wait.

"Fine, then I will make you." I grabbed his hands and put them over his head. _Just you wait_ _wolf man, I'm going to make you wish pants were never invented!_

I threw my head back and let my hair fall all around my shoulders, then attacked his neck. He was groaning and muttering a string of profanities. I let go of one of his hands and grabbed it with my other hand, then I grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. I started to lick his neck, shoulders any part of free exposed skin.

His groans became louder and he was starting to bring his hips up to meet mine. _Oh no, I don't think so Gabriel. I'm going to make you work harder then that. Although you keep that up and I don't know how much longer I going to keep my self-control up._

My hand traveled from his hair down to his chest. I rubbed his impressive chest. All those muscles and that wonderful six-pack, hell six-pack, it's more like a damn twenty-four-pack! I moved my hands lower and felt something that made my heart stop, _almost._

I ran my hands up and down his beautiful lines. _You know the ones that God drawn on guys, the ones where his legs and hips meet, those perfect imprinted lines the lead down to…well…you know._

I wasn't really paying attention to what was happening because I was too busying playing with his lines. The next thing I knew I was flipped over and once again I felt something hard on my thigh. Gabriel went back to kissing me and he started to grind himself against me beconing me to do something. I was more then happy to oblige him.

I moved my hips to meet his and we were grinding against each other. We were getting more and more urgent and I couldn't take it anymore neither could Gabriel because when I went to start unbuttoning his pants his hands were already there. Between the two of us we got his pants undone and pulled off. That's when things started to get interesting.

Gabriel had moved his hands back up to my hips and was pulling me closer but there were still two things in our way. My underwear and his boxers. I grabbed his boxers, slide them off, and threw them to the floor. He rolled us over so that he was once again on top of me and moved his hands from my hips to the band of my underwear.

He slowly pulled them down and I raised my hips to help him get them off. Probably not the smartest thing to do since Gabriel was stradingly my waist. I felt him get harder at the touch of my bare skin to his and we both groaned with expectation. Once Gabriel had thrown my underwear down he looked up into my eyes.

"Are you sure Vivian?"

"Never been surer of something in my whole life."

With that conformation Gabriel started to kiss me and then I felt a little pressure. I howled with satisfaction and bit Gabriel on the chest drawing blood. He didn't seem to care, just kept kissing every inch of my body. I wrapped my legs around his waist needing to be closer to him and we rose and fell into each others movements. We were finally one that night.

Hey guys hope you liked that I know, I know fluffy but that's the way I like it!


End file.
